soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magician
Ales Mansay or better known as The Magician, was an ally to Rayman but later major antagonist of the Rayman series. He is essentially, the primary antagonist of the Rayman Origins series. Background Not much is known from Ales' past. Only that he was bullied by the other Teensies at magic school due to his poor magic skills. Despite helping Rayman and friends in the original game, he secretly admired Mr. Dark's (the game's original villain) mysterious and dark nature, and wanted to emulate him. He also developed a hatred for Polokus the Bubble Dreamer whose nightmares had repeatedly overcome the Glade of Dreams and were a constant threat to its inhabitants. Rayman: The Return The Magician once again returns as the game's main antagonist but for the first part of the game. He along with André worked together to create the Nightmare Machine. They were planning to take over the Glade of Dreams by creating powerful nightmares to invade it. But to appropriately use the machine, they needed the Teensie's magic abilities to power it up so they hid powerful Teensy kings in the generators found on the painting worlds. All the way they tried to send powerful creatures to defeat and stop the heroes from saving the Glade of Dreams. The heroes managed to reach the penultimate level Return to the Future where The Magician and André's base of operations were held. In the villain's hideout and base of operations, The Magician turned on the Nightmare Machine and revealed that the generators the heroes were breaking were actually fake copies to make the heroes waste time and give more time to finish everything for the villains. The machine spew numerous Nightmare creatures with the last one spawned being Mr. Dark. The machine exploded and destroyed the whole lab the villains resided while Mr. Dark fled to a chateau far away from the future painting. The Magician and André quickly fought the heroes to impede them from reaching Mr. Dark. Unfortunately, The Magician and André lost the battle and quickly teleported to parts unknown. After Mr. Dark was defeated, The Magician reappeared on the credits and could be fought while on the credits. Once you get 100% on the game and defeat Mr. Dark once again and finish the credits, a bonus clip will be awarded where the player can see a black void where The Magician is located. He's sitting on a chair while writing something on the desk. He'll start exhibiting weird emotions before the screen cuts. Boss Fight Despite his diminutive stature, The Magician is no fool. Since the machine's explosion, the lab has become broken and serves as a small battlefield against the villains. The Magician will attack the players while floating above while André will also float on the opposite side. The Magician will attack by: shooting black stars, pushing a button on a remote that triggers some homing rockets, shock the battlefield for a brief time (the heroes have to climb up the debris to avoid it), use Mr. Dark's mantle to spawn Livingstones and Hunters and quickly teleport to the floor where he'll run a straight line (anyone on his way will get dash attacked). To hit him, wait until he does his straight line attack and hit him. He'll get up on a fighting pose and start attacking like the normal playable Teensy characters. Hit him sometimes and he'll teleport upwards to start once again the pattern. Repeat the pattern three times to beat him. Battle Theme The battle theme against The Magician and André is the same tune that was scrapped from Rayman Origins. Hear it here. In-Game Description *Profession: (only to himself) Master of the Darkness *Likes: Taking over the world, Steampunk stuff, funny videos, other Teensies *Dislikes: Rayman, Polokus, his plans failing, his past school Personality The Magician is best described as a shady fellow but also somewhat clumsy sometimes. He admires Mr. Dark a lot that he wants to usurp his title. He's also shown to be quite the bossy and impatient character in Rayman: The Return. He also has a liking for Steampunk stuff as well. Appearance The Magician looks like any other Teensy from the game. He has a light blue body and wears a tall top hat, wears a purple robe and a black cape. On the battle against him in Rayman: The Return, he throws away his old cape and takes on the mantle of Mr. Dark instead. Trivia Category:Rayman: The Return Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains Category:Bosses